


冰雪世界——冬奥誓师采访

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS非常我流非常OOC*圈地自萌请勿上升*其实是这次全国二卷的盲狙*cp少到几乎没有





	冰雪世界——冬奥誓师采访

穿着红白队服和黑色运动裤的金博洋坐在长椅上对着镜头挥手。

“下午好，这是刚参加完誓师大会吗？”

“林哥，”（一个大大的微笑）“他们都在食堂里呢，你可能要等一会儿了。”

“没事没事，那就不打扰他们吃饭了，先采访你吧。”

“好的。”（把手里的耳机缠了缠，珍惜地放回耳机盒中）

“这好像跟我们五一采访你的耳机不一样了啊，换了新的？”

（傻笑）“对，朋友送的最新款，他知道我喜欢这个牌子的。”

“那挺好啊，那我们开始吧。”（调整了一下拍摄视角，因为太阳太大所以一行人转移到了走廊里）

【距离2022年北京冬奥会还有1000天，今天，在首钢工业遗址公园，我们采访到了刚刚参加完千日誓师大会的中国男子花样滑冰的领军人物——金博洋。】

“先跟大家打个招呼吧。”

“大家好，我是花样滑冰男子单人滑选手金博洋，2022年冬奥会快要来了，希望冰雪运动能够在我国得到更好的发展，也希望大家能够尽情去尝试自己感兴趣的项目。”

“那天天你现在已经开始为冬奥准备了吗？”

“还没到那么远的地步，现在最先考虑的，还是下个赛季，不过做好每一个赛季其实也是最终为冬奥的一种……嗯，蓄力吧。”（挠头）

“会紧张吗？”

“还好，做好自己，全力以赴。”

“我们都知道你上个赛季的情况不是很好，现在还会受影响吗。”

“嗯……其实一开始确实还是有一点，一些因素很难改变。但是之后，有人，咳，教练，包括国家队的队友们，他们也一直在开解我，陪伴我，所以我觉得比起过去我更应该看向未来。”

“身边人的支持对你很重要吗。”

（微笑）“很重要，可以说我花滑生涯中一些比较重要的决定，或者说是重要的转折时期，都是在他人的陪伴下度过的。所以我一直觉得自己还挺幸运的，有这样的人陪在你身边。”

“下个赛季有什么打算吗？”

“这个，先好好比完每一场比赛吧，要说有什么打算，也就是不断超越现在的自己，把每一场表演都做到最好。”

“我们得知你将要参加7月的The ice，心情如何？”

“挺好的，冰演也是一种放松，而且可以看到很久不见的人，也挺开心的。”

“感觉花样滑冰的运动员们在台下其实竞争性并没有我们想象得那样强烈，你们关系都挺不错的。”

“嗯，因为花滑可能最终还是一个人的比赛吧，表演打分什么的。场下的话，因为大家都朝着同一个目标努力嘛，再加上有共同话题，可能，嗯，还是关系挺好的。”

“大家语言上不会有障碍吗？”

“有一点吧，所以多数时候都是用简单的单词对话，”（想起什么般笑了起来）“当然也有其他语言也说得很好的运动员，会给我们做翻译什么的，以前就是米沙，现在小方中文说得也不错。”

“那和日本选手们呢？”

“那大概要靠翻译器吧，哈哈哈，没有啦，勉强靠英语对话吧，不过很多时候也不一定要说话，大家很容易就玩起来的。”

“那运动员私下的时候一般会聊些什么呢？”

“也没特地聊什么，一般就是聊些场上发生的有意思的事情啊，喜欢的东西啊什么的，感兴趣的话题，想聊的时候天气也能聊啊。”

“那会聊训练或者比赛的事情吗。”

“基本不会，”（坦然）“毕竟对于运动员来说都是私密信息，而且冰演或者是，大家相处的时候其实都是难得的私人空间，也很少会想到这个。”

“私人空间吗？”

“啊，哈哈，就是一种说法啦，赛季的时候大家都是为了比赛，所以休赛季对于我们来说算是一种，私人空间吧。”

“现在The ice的表演名单好像还没有出全，天天知道都有谁吗？”

“这个我也不太清楚，反正宇野和陈巍都肯定要来的，其他人，我和大家一样等名单吧。”

“好的，那我们就跟天总一起等名单了。说起来，7月那个时间，节目编排一般也差不多了吧？”

“唔，可能吧，不过还是要看安排。”

“有可能在冰演上看见新节目吗？”

“那我努力，毕竟冰演也是难得的练习机会。”

“这么认真啊，冰演不好好放松一下吗？”

“本身就是放松啦，而且就算真的想放松也不一定再冰演上，其他时间也可以。”

“好的，我看车子快来了，也就不打扰你了，最后跟一直支持你的冰迷们说几句话吧。”

“哎，好的。嗯，谢谢大家一直支持着我，你们送的礼物，还有你们的鼓励我都收到了，我会好好的，一直滑下去的。因为花样滑冰对于我的人生来说是非常重要的，我因为它遇到了许多人，许多事，虽然有苦有甜，但总的来说还是挺开心的，希望大家也能找到自己能够全情投入的事业，在自己喜欢的领域朝着目标前进！”

【这位才满22岁的小将已经在中国男子单人滑的领域创造了诸多的历史和奇迹，尽管在上一个赛季，金博洋遭遇了许多的难关，但是今天，在距离冬奥1000天的誓师现场，我们依旧能够看到他充满自信与希望的笑容，也祝愿他在未来的赛季，在未来的花滑之路上，能够飞得更高，走得更远。】

（双方都自由地吐出一口气。）

“好啦天天，我们要去采访短道的运动员了，就不耽误你回去训练啦。”

“嗯嗯，那我先过去啦。”

“注意身体啊，对了，我刚才没跟你说，你的手机有新消息了，红点一直在闪。”

“还真是……”（取出手机来看了看屏幕，脸上露出了一个真真切切的笑来）

“谁啊，瞧你这笑的傻样。”

“一个朋友，知道我要冰演的事情，发消息来问问。”

（嘀咕）“普通朋友还能笑成这样，这小子别是谈朋友了吧……”

“嗯？林哥你说啥了吗？”

“没没，我说你要再不赶过去，就得等下一班的车了，快过去吧，下个赛季加油啊！”

“好嘞，林哥你们也加油啊，回去要把我剪得好看点。”

“瞧把你臭美的，快去快去，谁都能不剪还能不给你剪吗。”

“嘿，那我过去了。”

镜头视角渐渐下移，不经意间扫过金博洋的手机屏幕，如果有人注意到了这几帧的时间，或许会发现金博洋的消息栏上那陌生又熟悉的姓名。


End file.
